ABC Wolfstar Series
by TheToxicPrincess
Summary: 26 Drabbles about Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.  Love, lies, fights, and friendship.  But when it comes down to it, the love these two share is undeniable.
1. All Those Nights

**Song Used: All Those Nights**

**Author: Chase Coy**

* * *

><p>Sirius awoke to the sound of muffled crying. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked in the direction of the noise. In the dim light of the boy's dormitory he could just make out the outline of Remus, who was sleeping in the bed next to his. Remus' slight form was trembling.<p>

Sirius sat up and yawned. Throwing his sheets off of himself, he got out of bed and sat down on Remus'. He gently placed a hand on the other boy's arm.

"Moony, you ok?"

Remus sniffled and sat up, wiping his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Sirius asked, worried. "Was it the dream again?" For as long as he had known Remus, he had been plagued with terrible nightmares about the night that Fenrir Greyback had bitten him and turned him into a werewolf.

Remus shook his head. "No, it's not that. I'm just... I can't believe that tomorrow's our last day at Hogwarts. This is my home." He turned away from Sirius as another tear ran down his cheek. "I don't want to leave. This is the only place where people accept me. And I don't want to leave Wormy or Prongs or," he turned his amber eyes back to Sirius, "or you."

Sirius reached over, and cupping Remus' chin in his hand, he leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. He slowly pulled back, smiling shyly. "I know how you feel. But this isn't the end of us. We just won't be going to school together anymore."

"I guess so..." Remus sighed. "I just, I hate change."

Sirius took Remus in his arms, hugging the smaller boy tight to his chest. "I love you Moony, and we'll get through this. I promise. " Sirius knew that Remus would never understand how much he loved him, no matter how often he told him.

Remus yawned and nodded. "I love you too."

Sirius smiled, and kissed Remus' forehead. "I think it's time you got to sleep. Tomorrow's a big day." Remus nodded again, and laid back down. Sirius tucked him in and went back to his bed.  
>As he closed his eyes, and felt himself slipping into sleep he smiled. Tomorrow was a big day indeed. The first day of a new chapter in his life. A life he hoped to share with the boy he loved more than anyone else in the world. "Good night Moony"<p> 


	2. Beautiful

**Song: Beautiful **

**Artist: Trading Yesterday**

* * *

><p>The sky was painted fushia and gold as the sun began to set over the horizon. Sirius was sitting, watching Remus watch the sun set.<p>

The light caught in Remus' shimmering eyes, and played in his soft brown hair. He was talking, but Sirius didn't hear a word he was saying. He was too caught up in the way the light danced across his boyfriend's skin.

Remus turned his attention to Sirius. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Sirius smiled and kissed him softly. "Yes you are."

Remus kissed him back and slowly pulled out of the kiss. "No I'm not." Absentmindedly he traced a finger over the deep scar on his cheek.

Sirius took Remus' hand in his and folded his hands around it. "Believe it or not Remus Lupin, but you are the most beautiful man I have ever seen."

Remus' cheeks went pink, and he lowered his eyes. Sirius nudged him playfully with his nose, "You are."


	3. California King Bed

**Song: California King Bed **

**Artist: Rihanna**

* * *

><p>The room was dark, the only light coming from the moon shining through the half-open window. The sweet smell of summer wafted into the room, filling it.<p>

Remus was awake, staring blankly up at the ceiling. In the silence he could hear Sirius in the bed next to him. He tried to time his breathing so that they were in sync. This was a game he often found himself playing when he couldn't sleep.

He rolled over onto his side so that he was nose to nose with the man he had shared his bed with for the past three years. He slowly studied the features that he had long ago memorized. He took in Sirius' high cheekbones and his long elegant nose. Even in the dark he could make out the curves of Sirius' soft mouth. Remus yearned to reach out and kiss those perfect lips, but he didn't.

Instead he rolled onto his other side, sighing sadly. How could it be that he was this close to Sirius, yet it felt as if they were a million miles apart? This rough patch that they seemed to be trapped in was suffocating, and Remus wasn't sure if he could stand it much longer. He loved Sirius more than anyone else in the world, and couldn't imagine his life without him. But the stress of the war drove a stake between even the most solid of relationships, and theirs was far from.

There was a rustling of fabric and the bed shifted slightly as Sirius scooted closer to Remus. He wrapped an arm around Remus and nestled his face into his boyfriend's neck. His breath was hot against Remus' skin.

Remus felt peace fall over them. Maybe they could make it. He closed his eyes and let sleep take over.

In the dark their breathing was in perfect sync.


	4. Don't Let Go

**Song: Don't Let Go **

**Artist: Bryan Adams**

* * *

><p>The world passed by the windows in a blur. Remus rested his head against the cool glass, trying in vain to ease his mind. The gentle rocking of the Hogwarts Express made it difficult for him to keep his eyes open, but he didn't want to miss a moment of his last ride on the great scarlet train.<p>

He was going home. But not truly. Hogwarts was the only real home he had ever known. And now, he was lost, a graduate with no future.

The other boys in the compartment seemed not to notice the haze of sadness that surrounded its quietest member. Only Sirius, who was sitting next to Remus, cast a wary eye in his direction, feeling his sorrow. As the other boys laughed and reminisced over their past endeavors, Remus clutched the edge of the seat tightly.

Sirius turned his attention away from the other two boys, who were now talking amongst themselves, and took Remus' hand in his, giving it a squeeze. Remus didn't look away from the window, but he squeezed back.

They sat in silence for several minutes before Sirius leaned in closer and brushed his lips against Remus' ear. "I know how you feel."

Remus pulled his amber eyes away from the window and looked down at their intertwined fingers. "I just can't believe it's over…" Leaning against Sirius he closed his eyes. Sirius let go of Remus' hand and wrapped his arm protectively around the slim boy.

They spent the rest of the ride like that, Sirius holding Remus close to him, Remus clinging to the one thing that made the pain go away.


	5. Everybody Hurts

**Song: Everybody Hurts **

**Artist: Avril Lavigne**

* * *

><p>Remus stumbled drunkenly into his room, collapsing onto his bed. The half-empty bottle of fire whiskey in his hand clattered to the ground, spilling the remainder of its contents. Face down on the bed Remus groaned.<p>

He was still getting used to being a drunk. He had never been one to drink socially, let alone go out to a bar and drink until he got sick. But he wasn't the same man he had been. He hadn't been himself since Sirius died.

Rolling over onto his back Remus glared up at the ceiling. He hated this room. He hated it's stupid walls and it's stupid floor, it's stupid window and the stupid ceiling. But most of all he hated this stupid empty bed. Tears stung his eyes as he tried to blink them away.

Ever since Sirius died, this is how he spent his days, drinking to ease the pain, to escape. He drank to help him sleep, it was the only way, since he couldn't fall asleep knowing that Sirius' side of the bed was empty.

The alcohol made his head fuzzy, and he fell into a deep sleep.

That night Sirius came to him in a dream. He took Remus' hand in his, kissing it lightly.

"Siri, I've missed you so much," Remus said, smiling up at the beautiful black haired man.

"I know," Sirius said, his voice calm.

"Am I... dead?"

Sirius chuckled. "You aren't dead Remus. I assure you. I just needed to talk to you."

Remus nodded slowly. "I see."

"You have to stop this foolishness, Moony. You're killing yourself."

"Better to die than live in a world without you," Remus said, taking hold of Sirius' arm.

Sirius sighed. "You have a life to live, you have so much to live for. Think about Harry, he needs you."

Remus felt tears begin streaming down his cheeks, "But I can't... I can't live without you."

"You have to, love," Sirius kissed Remus softly on the forehead. "If not for yourself, for Harry, for me. I know it's hard to be apart, but I am never far from you. I promise."

Remus awoke as the sun from his window struck his face. He covered his face with his hands. Suddenly the dream came rushing back to him and he sat up with a start. He looked around the room, half expecting Sirius to be standing there, but of course he wasn't.

With a groan Remus stood and bent over to pick up the empty bottle on the floor. It was heavy in his hand, and he realised how dangerous the path he was on was. Maybe it wasn't going to be easy making it through the day without Sirius, but he had to.

Besides, he knew that one day they would be together again.

Sirius smiled from the picture on the bedside table, and Remus knew that he was going to be ok.


	6. Find Your Way Back

**Song: Find Your Way Back **

**Artist: Michelle Branch**

* * *

><p>Remus awoke to the sound of someone banging violently on his front door. The glaring red numbers on his alarm clock told him that it was quarter after 3 in the morning. Far too late, or rather early, for company.<p>

As Remus got out of his bed and grabbed his wand from his bedside table, the banging became louder and more desperate.

Cautiously Remus made his way down the stairs and across the hallway to his door. Wand at the ready he opened the door, only to find...

"Sirius?"

The man that stood before him was haggard looking, his long black hair a tangled, sopping mess. The rain pelted off of his head and he smiled at Remus, who noticed that his teeth were a dirty yellow colour.

"Allo Moony!" Sirius said. "Mind if I come in, it's a bit wet out here."

Remus raised his wand so that it was pointing right at the man he had once called his best friend. "How did you escape?"

"It wasn't easy. Listen, Rem-"

"You bloody bastard! How dare you come here after what you did to Lily and James!" Remus' face was burning with anger.

"Let me inside and I'll explain everything. Please," Sirius begged.

"There is nothing to explain," Remus said, his voice low and dangerous.

"Please, hear me out. You know me, I would never do anything to hurt James or Lily, or you, Remus. It was all a big misunderstanding."

Remus looked Sirius over cautiously. "You have five minutes, and no funny business, got it?" He kept his wand aimed at Sirius as he moved aside to let him inside.

The two men made their way into the living room where Remus quickly took his wand off of Sirius to light a fire in the fireplace. Sirius took a seat on the worn loveseat and Remus perched himself on a chair sitting across from it.

" Wow Moony, this is a nice place you've got here," Sirius said as he looked around the small room, "I'd dare say it's the nicest room I've been in in ages."

"Just say what you came to say," Remus said. It hurt him to see Sirius like this. He had always been the handsome one in the group, the one that Remus looked up to the most, the one that Remus had found himself thinking about on lonely nights. To see him here in his living room looking so old and worn, it was painful.

"Alright. First thing you should know is that I am innocent." Remus opened his mouth to interrupt but Sirius ignored him. "I never told anyone where the Prongs and Lily were staying. Peter did."

Remus listened as Sirius explained everything that had happened. At first he didn't believe him. How could he, when he had spent the last twelve years hating him for betraying the Potters. The longer he let him talk though, the more he started to believe him. He could hear the pain in Sirius' voice as he talked about James and Lily and little baby Harry, who was a baby no longer. Sirius finished speaking and looked at Remus expectantly.

"I guess I best be going now," he said raising from his seat. "There'll be people looking for me."

Remus nodded and stood, coming to stand beside Sirius. "I'm so sorry I doubted you. I should have known..."

"Shhh. It's alright, I'm not angry with you." Sirius extended his arms and Remus quickly slipped into the hug. Sirius was so emaciated that Remus could feel his ribs poking against him, but he didn't care.

They stood like that for a while, clinging to each-other, neither one wanting to let go. Remus was the first to speak. "Pads, I was wondering... Why would you risk coming here to find me? You should have gone somewhere where you cou-"

Sirius pressed his lips against Remus', silencing him. He kissed him fiercely. There was a quiet desperation in the kiss. When he finally pulled away from the kiss, there was a smile on his face, the same cocky grin that Remus had seen a thousand times throughout their years at Hogwarts.

"Does that answer your question?" Sirius asked playfully, kissing Remus again.

Remus nodded. "It think so."

The sun began to rise, the room glowing a soft pink. "Ummm, Moony, would it be alright if I stayed here until night time? It's too risky to leave now..."

Remus smiled and brushed his fingertips along Sirius' cheek. "You are always welcome in my bed."


End file.
